El principito Tudor
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: María Tudor anhela con todo su ser poder casarse y tener hijos propios a los que poder cuidar y colmar de amor. Por ello, la llegada al mundo de su joven hermano menor, Eduardo Tudor, crea un vínculo de afecto entre ellos que sobrevivirá incluso a las futuras disputas religiosas entre ambos. Pero, aquel día de 1537, sólo son un bebé recién nacido y su hermana mayor.


_******Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de _The Tudors_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

_**13 de Octubre de 1537**_

Hacía ya un día que el pequeño Eduardo Tudor, príncipe de Gales y heredero al trono de Inglaterra, había llegado al mundo, tras tres días de parto sufridos por la tercera esposa de Enrique VIII, Jane Seymour. Tres largos y angustiosos días con sus noches en los que María Tudor, primogénita del rey, no se había separado de su lado.

La joven de veintiún años se hallaba aún en los aposentos de la reina, pero no en el mismo dormitorio de la misma, sino en una sala contigua que habían habilitado para que sirvieran, de forma temporal, como aposentos del recién nacido príncipe de Gales. En dicha estancia se encontraba la cuna, que por tanto tiempo había esperado recibir a un hijo varón del rey de Inglaterra, en la que ahora domría pacíficamente el recién nacido. Por su parte, María Tudor estaba sentada con la frente apoyada en la palma de la mano, intentando recuperarse de los agotadores días que habían precedido al nacimiento de su hermano menor.

Hermano.

A la joven Tudor aún se le hacía algo extraño pensar que tenía un hermano. María se incorporó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia una pequeña pila de agua tibia que habían colocado allí para su aseo personal. Uniendo sus manos como si de un cuenco se tratara, María Tudor tomó cuidadosamente parte del agua de la pila en sus manos y se la echó al rostro, intentando disipar el cansancio acumulado aquellos días. Ella se hallaba agotada, sí, pero su cansancio poco o nada tenía que ver con el que debía sufrir en aquellos momentos la reina de Inglaterra, Jane Seymour.

La tercera esposa de Enrique VIII dormía en aquellos momentos en su dormitorio privado, descansando del largo y arduoso parto que había tenido. María se secó como pudo el agua del rostro y tomó aire, mientras recordaba la última vez que había visto a la madre de su hermano menor: estaba muy muy pálida, con el rostro cansado y sudoroso, y el cabello rubio pegado al rostro debido al sudor. Había sido un parto difícil, María incluso había temido perder tanto a su nueva madrastra como a su hermano no-nato en el proceso, pero al final, con la ayuda de Dios, todo había salido según lo previsto e Inglaterra ya celebraba la llegada al nuevo del por tanto tiempo esperado príncipe de Gales, Eduardo Tudor.

Eduardo.

Su padre había tenido mucha fortuna en decidir llamarle de ese modo, ya que los anteriores hijos varones que habían abortado tanto Catalina de Aragón, su madre, como Ana Bolena, se habían llamado Enrique, en honor a su padre y a su abuelo. Quizás Eduardo tuviera más suerte que sus perdidos hermanos mayores, y ella rezaba a Dios con todas sus fuerzas para que así fuera. Quizás su pequeño hermano Eduardo Tudor, príncipe de Gales, heredaría algún día el trono de Inglaterra, y sería un rey justo y misericordioso que vería su nombre grabado en las páginas de la Historia.

María volvió el rostro hacia la cuna donde dormitaba su pequeño hermano recién nacido y, teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertarle, se fue aproximando hacia allí poco a poco. La joven no podía decir que tuviera mucha experiencia con niños tan pequeños. Después de todo, no había sido hasta hacía relativamente poco que Isabel y ella tenían contacto y se trataban como hermanas, todo gracias a la inestimable ayuda y dedicación de Jane Seymour: ser hermana de alguien aún era algo nuevo y desconocido para ella.

Quizás por eso no podía dejar de mirar embelesada al bebé que dormitaba en la cuna: le transmitía tanta paz y bienestar simplemente verle dormir, cómo su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba con cada suspiro de sus labios entreabiertos. El pequeño tenía una finísima capa de cabello rubio sobre su cabeza, del mismo tono que su madre, y el color de sus ojos eran aún un misterio para todos. Sabía que era porque la sensación ser hermana de alguien aún era algo raro para ella, pero también por otros asuntos mucho más íntimos y personales. Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que María anhelaba casarse y formar una familia, tener bebés como lo era ahora su pequeño hermano Eduardo. Pero el rey siempre parecía tener asuntos más importantes que atender que buscarle a ella un buen matrimonio, y María no podía evitar sentirse algo abandonada por su padre en ese aspecto. La mayoría de damas de la corte de su edad eran ya madres y esposas felices, ¿por qué ella no podía serlo también?

Un breve sollozo interrumpió los pensamientos y anhelos de la joven, dejándolos a un lado: su hermano había bostezado ampliamente y ahora la miraba con los ojitos abiertos de par en par. La joven no pudo evitar emocionarse al darse cuenta de que ella era la primera que veía a su hermano despierto y la primera en saber que Eduardo Tudor tenía unos preciosos y brillantes ojos grises, muy parecidos a los de su madre. No la madre del príncipe, Jane Seymour, sino la madre de María, Catalina de Aragón. María siempre había pensado que los de su madre eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto jamás, y los echaba de menos desde que partió de este mundo al paraíso. Y ahora, en los ojos de ese pequeño recién nacido, sentía que, de alguna manera, volvía a ella recordándole lo importante que era que ejerciera como hermana mayor de aquellos dos niños que eran Isabel y Eduardo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el pequeño sollozo que había emitido Eduardo Tudor fuera seguido por otros mucho más continuados y desesperados al encontrarse lejos de su madre. María no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, algo asustada: no sabía qué debía hacer en aquellos momentos. Si el bebé seguía llorando acabaría despertando a su agotada madre, pero, ¿y si ella se atrevía a cogerlo y se le caía al suelo? La joven no sabía qué hacer.

Venciendo sus temores, compadeciendo los llantos del recién nacido, María Tudor se inclinó sobre la cuna y tomó por debajo de los brazos, con sumo cuidado, a su hermano menor. Mientras sostenía a su hermano como podía en sus brazos, la joven tomó asiento en un sillón de terciopelo cercano y acunó al bebé entre sus brazos hasta que el pequeño pareció encontrarse cómodo. Seguía dejando escapar pequeños sollozos, pero no eran tan angustiados como los anteriores. No, en los brazos de su hermana mayor, el jovencísimo Eduardo Tudor parecía haber encontrado cierta calma.

Por su parte, María no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera contemplar la mirada gris de su hermano, su cabello rubio y su carita sonrosada. Casi sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa fue asomando a sus labios conforme los minutos pasaban y ambos hermanos permanecían sosteniéndose la mirada en aquel rincón del castillo de Hampton Court. Era tan bonito, era tan pequeñín... Y el pobre ya tenía el peso del reino de Inglaterra sobre sus frágiles hombros. Dios quisiera que su padre marchara al otro mundo cuando su hermano fuera ya un joven fuerte y capaz de llevar un reino por sí solo, sin consejeros que buscaran su propio beneficio aprovechándose de la inocencia de un rey niño.

Invadida y preocupada por estos pensamientos, María se inclinó con cuidado y besó largamente la frente de su hermano pequeño: nada malo le ocurriría jamás, nunca. No lo permitiría, no mientras ella estuviera allí. El pequeño alargó sus bracitos hasta alcanzar uno de los mechones de cabello castaño ondulado de su hermana mayor, haciendo que la sonrisa de la susodicha se ensanchara aún más. Comenzó a mecerlo suavemente mientras le cantaba, en apenas un susurro, una canción de cuna española que su madre solía cantarle a ella cuando no era más que un bebé, y más tarde, cuando era una niña aterrorizada de los secretos que ocultaba la oscuridad de su alcoba.

- Tranquilo, Eduardo... - habló María en un murmullo, mientras su hermano recién nacido comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, invadido nuevamente por el sueño. - Todo irá bien, te protegeré siempre, durante toda mi vida... Estaré contigo y con Isabel... Eres tan pequeño, pero eres fuerte, eres todo lo que padre siempre ha soñado... Eres mi hermano, Eduardo, eres mi hermanito pequeño, y siempre estaré ahí para cuidar de tí...

La joven contempló cómo el pequeño parecía haberse sumido nuevamente en su mundo de sueños infantiles, a juzgar por el ritmo pausado de su respiración. María esbozó una tierna sonrisa, y acarició con cuidado la rubia cabeza de su hermano menor.

- Bienvenido al mundo, pequeño Eduardo... - habló finalmente la joven. - Que el Señor te bendiga en el día de hoy y siempre, te cuide y te proteja durante todos los días de tu vida... Me alegro tanto de que por fin estés aquí, hermanito.

* * *

**NdA:** Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un fic como éste, narrando el nacimiento de Eduardo Tudor desde el punto de vista de María, su hermana mayor. María Tudor es mi personaje favorito de la serie y siento mucha compasión por ella, su ansia por casarse y su amor por los niños, sin poder tener la oportunidad de tener los suyos propios. Por eso siempre he pensado que sus hermanos menores, Isabel y Eduardo, pudieron compensar en parte ese afecto que la primógenita de Enrique VIII tanto quería profesar a sus propios hijos, cuando los tuviera.

Poco más que añadir, que este fic se puede considerar como un pequeño extra de mi longfic "Los niños perdidos de Inglaterra", pero está pensado como fic a parte. Espero que os haya gustado :).


End file.
